The Rest of my Life
by The Gibbslets
Summary: TIVA Wedding song fic - Jon Mclaughlin - "My Girl Tonight" Tony and Ziva's big day comes, Smiles, tears and that never ending bond. ONESHOT Final word count 960


**The Rest of my Life**

_ONESHOT WEDDING Tivaaa_

_OKAY I ADMIT IT I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK ON THE NEXT CHAPER OF B12! I have written the chapter that comes after that but I just need to write the middle bit._

_Yay smut! HARRY IF YOU ARE READING THIS YOU ARE ENVADING MY PRIVACY! _

_Anyway ignore that, my brother got hold of my pen name… -.- Enjoy my Tiva wedding smut!_

_Song fic - __Jon Mclaughlin - "My Girl Tonight"_

_I might be stupid to think I could  
buy you dinner when some better man should  
but here goes my manhood  
so we order food I can't afford  
you look so perfect  
maybe I should talk more  
I could probably talk more_

The gentle ballad began to play on the piano across the room, Gibbs, in the place of best man, turned his head with a pride filled smile. Tony felt his face spread in to a crazy happy smile knowing what the music was queuing, he restrained himself from turning to look until he heard the breath taken sigh of the crowed behind him. He turned his head and looked over his shoulder like an excited school boy. There she was, Her eyes down cast as she watched her step down the lily petal covered aisle her dress flowed out behind her and she looked like a miracle bought to earth, he felt choked up as her long lashed doe brown eyes turned up to gaze upon his face. She broke the graceful façade as her pink lips curled up in to a goofy smile as her excitement brimmed up in to her smile that he loved and knew after knowing and loving her for almost 8 long years.

_I follow blindly where you go  
you know the me that  
no one else on earth knows  
and there goes my ego_

They grinned at the appropriateness of the lyrics and he saw her exhaled gently and gripped tighter on her father's arm. She seemed to take too long walking up the aisle, their eyes remained locked on each other and it was all she could do to keep walking as her father guided her down the aisle, silent tears down his cheeks. Her eyes were filling with tears as her smile carried on that was when his eyes stung with the warm tears and he tried his best to resist sobbing and laughing at the same time as she finally reached his grasp, Eli looked him in the eye and smiled at him sincerely for the first time.

"Take care." He whispered and placed Ziva's hand in to Tony's.

Tony felt if he opened his mouth the wrong thing would spill out so he merely nodded and turned his gaze to his stunning bride.

She resisted the urge to kiss him as he looked so irresistible with his sleek tuxedo and the sprig of blue flower at his chest. She held his hand and they watched the tears collect in each other's eyes.

The typical catholic vows were entangled with Jewish vows from the priest; their vows were short but meaningful to each other.

She bravely opened her mouth to start but all that came out was a small sob which turned in to a giggle, the crowed tittered and he placed a hand on her cheek and she continued.

"I promise to always have your back and I promise to always be around so you never have to live without me." She blinked more tears that slipped down her cheeks.

He laughed and pressed his forehead to hers. They could hear Abby in her brides maid spot next to Monique, sob gently

"Ziva, I promise that everything I do will be for you, I promise to always drag you back." He smiled at these memories that their promises were bringing back.

"I love you." They whispered in unison quietly.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife!"

Such a clique line, but it gave them a queue for their lips to meet finally and their arms to wrap around each other as Tony slightly dipped her in a movie like gesture which drew laughs from the crowd.

_then I kiss you for the first time  
as husband and as wife  
the taste is filling my mind  
with the rest of our lives  
you are my girl tonight_

"That's my boy!" Boomed DiNozzo senior from the front row, the noises met their ears but they took no notice as he pulled her back to her feet and took her cheeks in his hands.

"Hello Mrs DiNozzo." He kissed her lightly once again and then took her hands as they faced he crowed, photos snapped in their eyes and the bridal party approached them, the team was there first, Gibbs and McGee from the groomsmen side, Abby from the bridesmaids a group hug ensued which not even Gibbs could escape. Then the group finally peeled apart as Gibbs was supporting a now sobbing Abby and McGee kept stuttering happily. Monique shot Tony a knowing look and he inclined his head, Ziva looked between the two and grinned at the realisation.

"She didn't."

"She did." Tony grinned and kissed her again. "She was the one who snapped me out of acting like a shy kid all those years ago."

"Damn Cartagena." Ziva cracked a grin as they all knew what had happened.

"Damn Monique." Tony laughed and they took to the aisle, hand in hand being clapped on by family, friends and team this time as husband and wife.

_so I kiss you all the time_

_cause your lips fit between mine_

_the taste fills my mind with the rest of our lives_

_you are my girl tonight_

_you are my girl tonight_


End file.
